The Prince of Potions
by Ge3k.Master
Summary: This is a current work in progress crossover, featuring characters from HP, Twilight and Supernatural. I do not own any of these characters, nor am affiliated with the authors/show writers. I do thank them for their creativity and having such an impact on my life. This is an AU story, the main focus between S. Snape and B. Swan, but taking place after the Battle at Hogwarts.
1. The Witch in the Woods

**Chapter One**

 _Witch in the Woods_

"It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice"

-Evanescence "Sweet Sacrifice"

The leaves crunch dryly under my thick sole boots. I step as gingerly as I possibly can, creeping along, trying to be as quiet as possible. The air feels thick with humidity, the smell musty and mossy. There is a small breeze, just enough to lift the tail of my hair around my back.

I am sweating underneath my leather jacket, the various knives I have strapped onto me slick against my skin. My hands feel clammy around my gun, clenched between my palms. The moon barely lights a few feet in front of me, but I can see a lighted window from the cabin, and I keep moving towards it.

My boot catches, thrusting me forward, and I step on a branch. It snaps, echoing loudly in the night. An owl answers with hoo, making a shiver tingle down my spine. I swear under my breath, glancing around in the darkness wildly.

Tonight, I am hunting a witch. We were tipped off weeks ago that there were strange activities coming from this area, and I finally located the remote cabin early this morning. I stayed hidden all day, up in a high tree, watching. I never saw much – a flash of shadow in an upstairs window here and there. I could not see the ground level at all. But, as night neared, candles flickered and lights came off and on, confirming life inside.

I am pretty biased against witches in general, thus the creeping. I could have gone to the front door, casually and collecting intel, like my hunting brothers, but I don't bother with this. I shoot the bastards first, ask later. Witches are generally fuckers and need to be wiped out. Stealing magic from the Earth and Gods, playing with things they have no business with. Messing up other lives. The few decent witches I have come across, don't let on to their magic. As soon as an outsider notices and calls us, I assume trouble. Good witches do not flaunt magic around. Bad witches always throw spells this way and that, causing mayhem. Shoot first, ask later. Safer this way.

My name is Bella Swan. Yeah, you have heard of me. My story is not what you think, though. Back when I was freshly saved from the Vamp's thrall, I needed money. And I sold my story to a writer that works with supernatural literature. My brothers have worked with her a couple times, selling some of their ghost stories for extra cash. She made my story "friendly". Turned it into something brilliant and full-scale media worthy. That was fine with me. More paycheck that way, anyway. After scraping together enough for a good lawyer, I was able to collect my deceased husband's money. Now, my hunting family and I are set for life. Story time be damned. I let the writer keep all the profits, but she occasionally sends me a check, despite the fact that I never cash them in. Some areas of my life, I would rather forget.

I am not the sweet, broken bitch you know from the books and movies. Edward never glittered, and I never loved him. We did meet back when I was in Forks, this is true. He did realize quickly that I was a null – completely unaffected by Vampire power. I was just out of high school, and using my fake ID to score at a local bar with some girlfriends. I was fairly tipsy by the time Edward sauntered in. We zoned in on each other immediately. He was gorgeous, that much was true, too. Long story short, he took me home. To my surprise, his "family" was waiting. They held me while they all took turns trying to blast me with their powers. I ended up chained in the basement of their pretty mansion. I do not even know how long I was locked down there. Long enough for my hair to get natty and my skin to smell like a sewer. Finally, they had a demon come in, along with a couple of powerful witches and a grumpy old warlock.

I spent the next eleven years of my life possessed. The witches blasted me with spells, while the demon climbed inside of me. I was somewhere in the back of my mind, watching my life unfold in front of me, vaguely feeling the things my body was doing. The vamps had killed off my family, the witches erased me from existence. I was trapped, helpless, and angry. I knew someday, I would break free and when I did… I would break them all just as badly.

I listened as the Vamps and witches made plans. They wanted my child; someone powerful enough to withstand magic and Vamp power, but pulsing with their own. A warrior. Someone to wipe out humans, to take control.

Getting my body pregnant proved difficult. After several years of fucking each other, with the witches constantly casting spells and brewing up potions, the demon and Edward got my body pregnant. I think it was painful, from what I saw. I am still glad I could not feel it. The birth, especially. My body screamed for three days, bleeding and crying. And out came a female child. The child grow from infancy to adult within a year. I watched them train her. The Vamps took over teaching her to be swift, light, and strong. The warlock taught her to curse from within her mind; no need to speak. The witches showed her potions and object spells. The demon possessing me fed her my blood, fused with demon. This added power she did not even need. She quickly progressed, far beyond the powers of any of us. Completely unaffected when the others shot power at her, she blasted it back at them tenfold. She was unstoppable. Her hair was long and brown, like mine. She had my blue eyes, my smile. But I only saw that smile once, when she broke Edward down with a snap of her fingers. He writhed in pain, begging and screaming. She laughed. She was a killer. They named her Renesmee.

Then one day, during an outdoor training session, the mansion was ambushed. Three hunters came out of the woods, guns blazing, ready to kill. Renesmee sneered at them, and walked off into the woods, paying them no mind. Paying her family no mind. They killed off the vamps, and the witches. They all fought hard, and one hunter left the battle with a broken leg, one with several broken ribs and a nasty hex that kept making his nose bleed. The third healed himself straightaway, but too tired to heal the others. The demon did not even stick around to be eliminated. It left my body and flew off into the sky. Coward. They released me fully from my possession, helping me to climb back into my body, and for the first time, I could feel. I admit, I cried like a fucking baby for hours. I cried harder when they told me my spawn had escaped into the mountains. I vowed to join them, and asked them to train me. They did. I hunted with them for three years, and now am on my own, still communicating jobs back and forth with the boys. Occasionally Castiel would pop up and make me piss my pants. Asshole. He never called ahead.

Cas was an angel, with a long history with his two brothers. Not blood related, of course. But brothers anyway. Sam and Dean really were brothers, and the closest family I had. Sam was tall and broad, with beautiful shaggy hair and a quirky smile. He spent most of his time reading and writing (secretly) fanfiction. Dean was lean and all bad boy, using his goods looks every chance he had. I still don't know what he enjoys more. Sex, pie, or hunting.

The boys had set up home in an old bunker by the time I came into their lives. They gave me a room and we took care of each other. I cooked, they gave me pretty guns. It worked out pretty well for all of us. I was full of rage and hate; they helped me direct it somewhere useful. I still popped in here and there, catching up, restocking on weapons and reworking hex bags when needed. I was content hunting and carrying on the family business for now. Someday, though, I would hunt down my illegitimate daughter. And slay her.

I felt a sudden increase in wind, and with it, a shiver. The temperature suddenly dropped ten degrees, all humidity fled the air. I could see my breath in front of me. What just happened? Are we dealing with a ghost? Maybe my tips were wrong – this place could be haunted. I swore again under my breath. Lauren was usually reliable with information. I hadn't prepped for spirit hunting; all I had were witch killing bullets and my blades. I vaguely wondered how the boys' hunt was going. I wouldn't mind Cas stopping by right about now. My back felt stiff from sitting against the tree for so long, and my eyes felt heavy, my only save the adrenaline rushing around inside of me.

I kept moving, despite myself. The moon suddenly broke from behind clouds, and I was awarded more visibility. I was nearing the edge of the clearing around the house. The place was actually quite beautiful. I was not able to see the ground area so well from my tree earlier in the day. This was somewhere I would choose to live, myself. Less cabin and more fairytale home. Made of part log, part brick, the two story was covered with vines. A curling cement stone-way led up to the front door, the landscape around the base bursting with lavender. There were a couple of beehives in the back, near a small pond. A garden was off to the side, well cared for. Definitely not looking like a haunting, now.

Oddly enough, I could not see any visible trails from the house into the woods. How did someone come and go for supplies? I flick my eyes back and forth, taking note of everything I could in the low light. The urge to turn away hit me forcefully. I recognized this. Earth magic, and powerful. A bonus side effect from my daughter – I was able to feel the magic, while still remaining a partial null. She had also left some magic residue in me; I was a low-key witch, myself. I could work magic, and stay unaffected by others'. This was useful when hunting, indeed. I never worked on increasing my abilities, out of resentment, though the boys all agreed I could be rather powerful if I wanted to be.

Closing my eyes, I allow the magic to wash over me, taking it in and wrapping it around myself. I opened my eyes and willed the magic to show itself to me. Someone had this place heavily warded. Not the same kind of warding I have always seen before, drawn onto the walls with blood and magic, spelled into place with glyphs. This was a different magic. It twinkled and glittered on the house, green and purple and amazing. I could feel the master's aura in the magic. Hard and steely, but the taste of honey and whiskey filled my mouth; the smell of mint and lavender assaulted my nose. Something that appeared unapproachable: a wall of solitary, but was broken. I let my mouth fall open, my heart stuttering. It was gorgeous, and gentle. But I felt an edge of danger. The magic was laced with warning. Enter at your own risk, and die.

I close my eyes briefly again, focusing on the source of the warding. I felt the tug and throb – whoever wove this spell-work was definitely still inside. I could not dampen my curiosity even if I wanted to. Whoever worked this, was fascinating and their aura was pulling me in, inviting me to come play with the fire.

I look back up at the house, and felt my body move, even though it was like moving through freezing water. My feet were heavy, but carried me closer. The aura became more intense, suddenly. The magic sparkling around the building turned red and ashy. I couldn't hear anything around me now – only the pounding in my ears from my own blood pumping fiercely. Whoever was inside was angry. Perhaps sensing my invasion? Or coincidence?

I was now wide awake, alert. A flash of panic tugged at me, urging me to turn back and leave. But I couldn't. In fact, I could not move at all. I was frozen. Tugging at myself, I tried lifting my legs. I was really stuck! What the hell? I looked down, trying not to let my fear overtake me.

The magic that was just surrounding the house was crawling up my leg, holding me hostage. This can't be happening. Magic does not work like this. Magic does not touch me and hold me, like this.

My mouth felt dry, my throat closing, my breath becoming fast and erratic. I felt another change in the aura. A strike of surprise. I looked up slowly, sensing eyes on me.

Standing outside the front door, on the beautiful entryway, was a shadow of a man. He appeared to be dressed in long, black robes; they swayed at his feet. He held his hands together in front of him, almost appearing bored. I could see the breeze lift up shaggy hair off his shoulders and sweep it around his face. Leisurely, he lifted a hand and flicked what looked like a stick into the air. The magic that was creeping up my body, currently lacing itself around my torso, vanished.

I fell forward suddenly, barely catching myself with my hands on the mossy ground, my pistol scattering along into the darkness. Damp leaves clung to my palms, and the earthy smell engulfed me. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried steading myself as I stood back up, slowly reaching behind me, feeling for a pocket on my utility belt, glancing around for my gun.

The man did not move, but stayed rather still, as if daring me to challenge him first. Though his face was completely enshrouded in shadow, I could feel his penetrating gaze on me. Breathe in, breathe out, relax. I pulled myself in, and focused on my reflex training. As fast as I could, I grabbed a spell ball from the pocket, let it roll from my sticky fingertips and launched it across the yard. It hit the target before he could act, dazzling the air around him in a yellow smoke. He didn't even flinch.

I spun on my heels and prepared to haul ass out of there. I knew I was out of my league, facing power like this. And now my damn gun was laying in the grass somewhere, soaking up the nighttime dew. All my alarm bells were blaring in my head. I needed to come back with help. I made a mad dash away, already reaching for my phone. I did not make it very far, at all.

" _Alarte Ascendare_!" a deep, resonating voice floated by me, right as I was lifted from my midsection straight into the air. Pulled skyward, I hung midair 10 feet high, and was suspended, floating, for several seconds. My hair fanned out around me, licking my face and neck. I lost my breath, and felt my stomach lurch, right before I smacked back into the ground. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I had landed on my arms, my elbows taking the brunt of the hit, the rest of my body following painfully. Fuck, that hurt. I was scrambling up, trying to ignore the shooting pain in my knees, when I heard, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" And my entire body seized onto itself, my arms pinned at my side, my legs forced straight. I was front-down in the mud, my face thankfully turned to the side, allowing me to breathe.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I was shit out of luck here. Done for. A fucking goner. Just like that. I had the fleeting thoughts in my mind of what the boys would say if they saw me now. All their scolding words bounced and floated in my brain, hazily.

I vaguely remember feeling hands on my upper arms, and the sensation of floating again, before I sank into a black, black unconscious.


	2. The Prince of Potions

**Chapter Two**

 _The Prince of Potions_

"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go."

-Evanescence "Lithium"

My brain was pounding into my skull. I could feel it resonating throughout my entire body, from my fingertips down into the heels of my feet. I was warm, and snuggled into something soft and cushy. A warm, spicy scent was drifting in the air. Keeping my eyes squeezed shut, I waited for the grogginess to leave my mind. Slowly, all the pieces came falling into my memory and I was able to focus. The pain in my head did not subside, but I tried to think past it. I noted that my physical aches seemed to be gone.

I remember…. Seeing the mysterious man in the night; I remember the intensity of his gaze in the darkness. I remember…. Being in the air. Floating. And then smacking into the earth. I remember…. Being paralyzed. I remember…. Gentle but firm hands. And a soft voice muttering as I was carried somewhere in the darkness. I remember a hand on my forehead, and soothing sensations around me as I was tucked in. That must be where I am now. Tucked in to an incredibly soft bed. I needed one of these. Or I could just keep this one, since I was likely to die here, now.

I reach down in, and try to pull my magic to the surface, but it will not come. This place must be warded and spelled, dampening my powers down. I try sensing the magic in the house, instead. I could feel the heat that I felt in the aura before, this time laced with…. Worry? He was definitely still angry, but the anger felt different. Not so much as "I am going to kill you" as it was "fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I touched the aura, looking for its master. He was still inside the building, but not close by. On the other level, perhaps. I focused deeper on the spellwork I had thrown at him. He was definitely still on this level, just a few rooms away.

I pull away from the magic and decided I needed to take in some more information about my surroundings, discreetly. Trying to keep my breathing deep and even, I crack one eye open. I was laying on my side in the bed, curled up. _Wow, way to get completely comfortable, asshole_ , I scolded myself. The room was dark, but flickering lightly in candle flame.

The bed in question was huge – much larger than any California King I had ever slept in. There was a canopy atop amazing ironwork above, and the posters were also intricate iron design. I could see snakes, laced with ivy vines, and some various flora. The eyes on the snakes glittered green and blue. Beautiful. Whoever made this bed was an artist. There were flowing dark curtains across the iron canopy, draped down onto the ground around the bed, effectively blocking view of the room. There was a crack in the curtain to the far bottom right of the bed – at my backside. The comforter on the bed was unlike anything I had ever touched. Soft but thick, a sensual sensory overload. I ran my hand over the black, musing about how this would feel on naked skin. The sheets inside were silk. Not some cheap, crap silk, but real, slide your skin across to orgasm, silk. The pillow beneath my head was surely a costly down, and super comfy. I really could just let myself fall back asleep. Possibly after peeling my clothes off. The owner probably wouldn't mind. They put me in here with mud all over me, after all. If the bedding needs washed, anyway….

I shake my aching head slightly, prompting my thoughts away from sexual enjoyments. I really did need to be laid. Well, if I don't die here, anyway. But seriously, I could not walk into a job feeling so antsy like this.

I jump out of the bed and leapt through the curtain opening, landing on the plushiest, softest carpet my feet have ever touched. It was black – surprise! – and the walls of the room were a light grey. Black trim, black shelves and a black dresser. Off the far left of the room, an archway to the bathroom. I did an inner dance – I really needed to pee.

After relieving my bladder, I take in the bathroom itself. There is a giant stainless steel claw-foot tub, a grey marble shower in the corner, and a huge two-sink vanity. Everything is bare and clean. A soft glow from a corner shelf pulses with smoke. I move closer for a look. It is a tiny jar, glowing green and the smoke was rather like incense. Delicious and musty.

I walk back into the bedroom and check out the open-door walk-in closet. Black cloaks and coats hung from racks. There were drawers lining the opposite wall from the hanging clothing, and the far wall held shoes. The place was huge, though, and definitely could house a companion's wardrobe. The emptiness around the owner's clothes was screaming sad. _So emo_ , I mused. I flicked off the light and wandered back around the bed.

I notice a mug on the nightstand next to the bed, with a note. The writing on the note was tight, small and slanted. Elegant and gothic. _Drink_. Just the single word. Do I dare? If the guy wanted to kill me, he could have already. But, instead of being tied up or tortured, I was kept in his own bed. I glance around me, looking for a decision to slap me in the face.

Fuck it. I pick up the copper mug and peer inside. The liquid was goldish, and shiny. I gulp and slam it back quickly. It tasted rather good, actually. A chocolately, warm taste. Not desert-worthy, but not bad.

Immediately, the pain in my head ebbed away, and I suddenly felt full of energy and well-rested. Amazing. I need the recipe for that stuff. Awesome hangover cure, for sure. I turned now and noticed a door, presumably leading out of the room. I had not seen it before. Had it? As if I was deflected from seeing it with magic, like the warding outside was meant to do. I noted two windows that I swear had not been there a moment ago, too. I hurried over and looked out.

It was early morning now, fog rising off the ground and winding itself around the house and into the woods. The sun sparkled through the treeline, and it looked beautiful. I try the window, but it would not move. Not that I was surprised - that would just be too easy. I look down at the beehives I could see last night, and saw some workers buzzing around the hive, prepping to fly off into the day.

Turning from the window, I lean against it and let the cool glass wash over me. I ponder my options before I walk over to the doorway slowly, hesitating before reaching out and pulling the handle. The door swung open, easily. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

After following a long hall way (this house did not look this big from the outside…), I walk into another dark room, this one lined with bookshelves, various crystals and vials along with the old tombs. But the space was bare of cobweb and dust. The guy definitely took care of this place and his possessions. A few small tables held cauldrons. Not cheap plastic ones like you get at Halloween, but heavy, intricately decorated ones. Real, potion holding cauldrons. One was smoking lightly, puffs of varying purple and red lifting into the air. Rad.

My bare feet padded on dark wooden floor. There were glowing, floating salt crystals dancing timidly throughout the space. That was pretty fabulous, too. I could totally live here. I hummed to myself a little, walking around slowly, turning to and fro, when I finally looking to the far end of the room, and smarted. There he was, sitting tall behind a desk, glaring at me. My heart sputtered and stopped, before pumping again frantically. I should have felt him so close, with the bonding spell. But all my magic felt dampened, still.

His face was dancing in the valley of shadow and light, the dancing crystals splashing prisms around him. In all black, he was almost unseen. The desk he was sitting behind was the same ironwork as the bed, the snake eyes glittered and glowed green, almost as if staring me down along with their owner. He had long, wavy hair that fell just above elbow-length. His robes were not on him now, and I could see a stylish covat under the high neckline of his coat. The coat in question had tight sleeves, and a very gothic look.

He pierces me with his steely glare, not saying anything. Just sitting there, stoic, and waiting. Finally, so quietly I almost did not hear, "Finally, we are graced with the hunter's presence." A smirk flittered across his lips, disappearing so fast, I almost did not see it. "No matter, I am a patient man. I trust the Veritaserum is now coursing throughout your body, and thusly, we shall begin." The voice was smooth and silky.

"Excuse me? Verbooba what? And, sorry man, I have no intention of beginning anything with you. Find someone else." Even as I said it, though, I looked down at the snake eyes and realized that wasn't true. "I just changed my mind. I would like to begin something with you." My eyes widened in shock, and I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Ah, yes. It is coming into effect now. You see, the potion I left for you was a healing draught, yes. But I laced it with the most potent truth serum. You will have no choice but tell me everything I wish I know." Another fast smirk. "We will give it a few more minutes time."

"I am not telling you anything!" I spat, feeling clammy and sweaty again. "Actually, I will tell you everything." Fuck. Why do I always have the shittiest luck? I turned to leave to room, but the heavy wooden door slammed shut in front of me. I grab for the handle in a panic and tugged, but nothing happened. "Shit!"

I whip around, angry. "You cannot keep me here! I will not be your prisoner – yes, I will, if you do naughty things to me – I would rather you kill me – no, I really wouldn't. I am really freaked out, though!" What the fuck was happening? I had no control over my own voice. It came pouring out of my lips no matter how hard I tried to clamp it down. I needed to control myself, to get out of this. I would not be a prisoner again. Not ever.

He ignored me completely, dismissing me with a bored look. "What color is your hair?"

I almost laughed. In my mind, I answer, _Are you fucking blind?_ But I really said was, "Brown."

"What is your name?" Again, quiet, but resonating power.

I want to lie, to say something – anything – other than my real name, but it came pouring out my mouth. "Bella Swan. No middle name."

More staring. His gaze really was beautiful. Black, dark eyes, guarded behind a veil. His hair was raven-black, the stubble on his face flecked with grey and white. He hand a crooked nose, but it fit his face well. Thin face, sultry lips and a masculine jawline. I shuffle uneasily, bouncing back and forth on my feet. "Who sent you?" His voice was like honey. Thick, with the most erotic timbre I had ever head, it slid down my spine and sends shivers throughout my body. Definitely a hint of British accent.

"No one sent me, per se. I received tips that there was a witch here, working magic, and so I came." I shrug one shoulder up, trying to look bored.

"And you came here with…. What…. intention?" his words were drawn out, dramatic pauses and drawls between each.

"To kill you."

"I see." He steeples his fingers in front of his face now. "I assumed as much, given the many weapons your arrived with."

We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before I finally break my eyes away and look around the room. I was a blabber mouth under pressure, and sarcastic. This situation was no different than any other time my mouth got me into trouble.

"So. The floating salt lights. Those are pretty cool." I bounce a little, shooting the guy a tight-lipped smile. "And all these books. Amazing. What do you like to read?"

No answer, the silence pounded around me. I clear my throat a little. "I have never heard of magic like yours before. Impressive potions. You have been studying those awhile, eh?"

Still silence, and more brooding. I sigh. "Okay, look, I get that you want to know why I came, why I was going to kill you, blah blah blah. But could you possibly take pity on me and tell me you are a coffee drinker? I could seriously appreciate a good cuppa right about now. Pretty please?" I give him my biggest, eyelash eyeballs ever.

"Very well." With an eyeroll, he raises an arm and flicks the stick I had glimpsed last night again. A sudden pop, and a mug appeared, hovering, in front of me.

"Bloody hell," I mutter. I have never seen anything like this before – conjuring something out of nothing, and with a flick of a stick. I reach for it, taking it into both of my hands and wrapping my fingers around the warmth. I took a tentative sip, after a hesitation. I already drank an unknown vial left out for me. What more could go wrong? _He could kill you, still_. I shrug to myself and let the coffee slide down my throat. I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped me. It tastes like melted butterscotch. The most delicious coffee I had ever tasted, thick and creamy, settling nicely into my stomach and sending comfort into my limbs. "This is amazing, thank you." I look up over the mug and smile.

There was a chair off the side in front of his desk, and I move cautiously towards it. "Mind if I sit?" He sits, still unmoving and making no expression. I decide to take this as an invitation and help myself.

I sit down, lean back and relax. There was no reason to fight, really. I would either find a way to escape, the boys would rescue me, or I would die. Fate would have its way, regardless of how much I stressed. I enjoy the coffee and continue looking around leisurely. After some time, he spoke again.

"What, pray tell, is crossing your mind?"

"I keep thinking about having a go with you in that amazing bed you have upstairs." A flash look of shock registers on his face before he slides his mask back down in place. Not sure what surprises me more, my answer, or his question. I could feel the heat crawling up my neck, onto my cheeks. Holy shit. Was I really thinking about that? I guess I was. I don't know if it was nerves or the potion, but I continue, "Those silky sheets must feel amazing sliding around on your naked body while you're fucking someone senseless."

Not missing a beat, he asked, "Why were you intending to kill me?" His stare was so unnerving.

"I hunt and kill every witch I can find, except for a few I keep in my fold, as they are useful to me and my cause." My face was still hot with humiliation. More so, that he was obviously unaffected by me completely. I braved to ask, "Are you going to let me leave?"

"What is the purpose of the spell you cast upon me?" Ignoring me again, he continues on.

"It is a tracking spell. I created it with a powerful witch ally, Rowena. I use the spell balls often while hunting. They allow me to find you, wherever, however."

"How do you remove the spellwork?"

"I – I have to kill you." I gulp. "Or, you have to kill me."

I look at him, trying my best to pierce him with the same glaring look. "There is no other way?" He clenches his teeth, irritation seeping into his voice now.

I roll my eyes, "Obviously not, or I would have said that, yeah?"

The glaring continues, but deepens, if that is even possible.

"Look, we never had a reason to remove it. I use it for those I intend to kill. There was no need to remove it, before…" I feel my heart slipping. He was going to kill me. If he wanted the spell removed, one of us would have to die.

"Are there others following you?"

"No, but my mobile does have a tracker, and if I do not text my brothers within two days time, they will coming looking." And they would bring this entire building down, taking this jerk with it.

"Ah, I see." An eyebrow raises at me, condescendingly.

"So… did you enjoy peeking under my clothes when you removed my weapons?" I can not resist poking the bear. And I do wonder where he put them. My one blade was my favorite. A gift from the boys, it was an angel blade, and I would miss it.

A scoff and slight shake of his head, "I removed your weapons with magic."

"Well, that's no fun," I snort.

The silence stretches for several more minutes while I finished my coffee. "So…. What's your name?" I reach for the desk, curiously grabbing for a book that was laying on the corner. He moves quickly, his reflexes like lightening, and slams his hand down on the book, preventing me from removing it. His fingertips are laying atop my hand lightly, and I feel tingles race up my arm.

"We mustn't touch things that do not belong to us, Bella." My name was a purr on his lips, and I shudder involuntarily.

The man cocks his head slightly, releasing his grip on the book and leans back. "Severus."

"Ah, well. Pleasure, this has been, Sev. Can I call you Sev?" I also withdrew into my chair, clutching my mug for comfort.

"No."

"Alrighty then, Sev." I grin. He stands, unfolding himself from his seat suddenly. My breathing hitches. He is tall, and broad shouldered. I idly wonder what he is hiding inside his coat.

Severus towers over me, menacing. "You may enjoy my home, for now. Help yourself to the books, if that will keep you out of trouble, otherwise. But you will not be permitted to leave until we find a solution to this… dilemma. I wish you no harm, though I know you do not extend the same. We will remove this bond, and you will leave with your memory of this cleaned." He sneers, and moves from behind the desk. "You may roam the grounds around the house, should you wish to venture outdoors, but the woods are your boundary line. There will be…. Consequences… if you try to escape."

I scramble up, which left me standing directly in front of him. "Do remove yourself, Bella." This was not a request, but I stand firm, giving him my best look of loathing. Straightening my spine, I made myself as tall as I could.

"I think not, Severus." I spit his name out vehemently.

A sigh escapes his lips. "My, you are exasperating. We will need to correct this defiance of yours." A twinkle dances in his eyes, and fades just as quickly.

"I would maybe enjoy that too much, Sev." Damn truth potion. I hate myself, hate my horny truth. I really need to mess around more when I was home. I made a mental note to go purchase a few toys when I got out of here. _But do you really want to leave?_ Fuck you, voice in my head.

"Stay out of trouble, and respect things that are not yours." He growls down at me, narrowing his eyes. His eyelashes were quiet long, and he smells amazing. This house and its owner and all the amazing smells, dammit.

I look up at his face, suddenly feeling his effect on me down between my legs. Fuckity fuck fuck. He leans down, coming closing to my face. I knew my eyes were wide with surprise, but then with a faint pop, he was gone.


	3. Close Encounters

**Chapter Three**

 _Close Encounters_

" _You_ don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust."

-Evanescence "Lose Control"

I stand open-mouthed and panting for several minutes. I am definitely out of my element here. I finally gulp in some air and turn to leave the study room. As much as being held here against my will – was it really against my will? – is disconcerting, I will enjoy the thrill of the chase. And I am accepting that for what it is – a hunt. Not the same hunt as before, as the game has changed, but a hunt nonetheless. I can accept that Severus did not wish to die, nor kill me, but also wants my spell removed. Certainly, I can assist with removing it, and have myself a little fun, as well. There is never enough fun to be had in my line of life.

Sauntering out back into the hallway, I notice…. Different. Everything is different. As if the entire house has changed shape. I know I shouldn't be surprised, considering how much raw power radiates off the man, but still. Rearranging a house at will? Damn.

There is now a stairway winding down in front of me, and I take the steps. The stairs are soft and plushy, like the bedroom floor. I skip down until hitting the level below, and find myself standing in the kitchen. Interesting, that the stairs come right into the kitchen… right where I suppose I want to be, as I am really hungry.

I take the kitchen in. It looks unused and brand new, right out of a store. Shiny, stainless steel and black appliances, and plenty of them. Three ovens, with one of them being a fancy spilt open for small baking. Microwave, dishwasher, and the like. An amazing looking cappuccino machine. Ay, I would enjoy that, thoroughly.

Peeking into the fridge, I find it fully stocked with meats, drink and cheese. I find myself frowning a little, suspicious that these foods have only appeared here since my arrival. I check the cabinets above the long counter and find all the necessary dishware. Eating utensils in a drawer, pots and pans in the under cupboards.

There are two giant bowls on the center island, one filled with various fruits, and the other with vegetables. All look more ripe and tasty than any others I have ever seen. Steps from the island is a long, blackened wood table. The wood almost looks scorched, but feels smooth under my hand. Tall chairs with more snake ironwork sit upon the table, with an even more ornate one at the head. More floating stones dance over the table, and scones line the walls. I vaguely wonder how Severus gets electricity here.

On the far wall, there is a huge bookcase full of potion vials, all with different labels, all written in that elegant handwriting. Poison Antidote, Boil Cure, Doxycide, Felix Felicis, Sleeping Draught, Living Death, Skele-Gro, and many, many others. The colors in the vials glitter, some transparent colors, some colorless. Some swirl like galaxies, some twinkle like a rainbow. Some look thick and some look foamy. All curious. I will need to inquire about these further. Who the hell has a potion called Skele-Gro? The hell is up with that?

I take in another breath and lean my back against the grey wall. I have so many emotions running through me – fear, curiosity, lust….and oddly, content. My fear was not at being held here, but at what may transpire by _being_ here. I made another mental note to discuss contacting the boys with Severus. If anything, they can help provide some intel through Rowena on removing the spell.

I can still feel Severus, thanks to said spell. I can feel his aggravation, and worry. He is hiding. Does not want to be found. I wonder who he must be hiding from, and why. Which prompts me into wondering who exactly tipped us off, and how was Severus detected? Someone taking this many means into staying hidden did not just slip and allow someone to find them. He certainly was not just running his magic amuck, like the typical witch. And about that… his magic was not like any witchery I have ever encountered.

I decide to eat, and then go searching for the Master of the house, and ask all the questions.

I am carrying a heaping tray of food, having already eaten myself, and using the spell link to find my way to Severus. Which proves difficult, given that the hallways of this house keep disappearing and changing on me. Dammit, this must be Severus' way of keeping me at bay. I have wandered in and out of various rooms – including a large pool room (how is a pool as big as the outside of the house _, IN_ the house?!), a huge library, a potion brewing room, another bathroom with a hot tub and other odd rooms. What I never came across was a second bedroom, and I could not stop myself from curiousing if Severus would join me in bed tonight.

Finally, I find myself standing in the study again. I sigh and take the tray over to the desk. I scoot away the neatly stacked paper piles and books and set the tray down. There is an important looking envelope sitting propped up on the desk, and I pick it up.

The paper is parchment, and feels rough in my hands. The letter is addressed to Severus Snape. Sealed with red wax, a big H and crest insignia pressed in. I run my thumb over the wax, wondering what the H is for, and then flip it back over and run my finger over his name. Snape. Severus Snape. I place the letter gently back where I found it.

I am fingering a black feather quill when I sense him. My eyes snap up. He is standing in the doorway, somehow looking both bemused and irritated. His ropes appear to be billowing around him, and he is every bit smoke and shadow.

"Hey Sev, I brought you some food. I have no idea what you like, but I thought you must be hungry." I shift my eyes down from his black, probing ones and stare at my feet. Oh good, my black toe polish has not chipped yet.

I glance back up to find that he is not standing right in front of the desk. How did he do that? Blinking, I hold my breath.

"It will not be necessary for you to prepare meals for me, foolish girl." He glowers down at me, sneering. With his head tilted, his hair falls around his face, and I resist the urge to push it back. "You are not my servant. Your time would be better spent researching how to disengage this spellwork." Raising a brow, he eyes the food tray.

"Oh, stop with the "I am so tough and you are puny" act." I roll my eyes. Maybe he does not realize I can feel what he is feeling. And what he is feeling is something in the range of surprise and gratitude. I decide to push the magic back at him, and show him how I feel, too.

He snaps back, as if struck. "What…what did you just do… to me?" voice low and grinding, Severus glares.

"It's the spell, genius. I can feel you. The longer the spell is attached, the more we will be able to feel what the other feels. I have never had a spell last more than 24 hours, as the other end always ends up bloody on my knife. Don't be an asshole about it, and let's just work at removing it." Tilting my chin up, I give him my own glare.

"Don't be… an asshole… about it?" Now he was pissed. I could definitely feel that slamming around inside of me. "You come here, uninvited, intruding, hunting me down, with hopes of killing me. And instead, I get cursed with keeping you here, unwanted, with your spellwork binding us. What makes you think… I wouldn't… be an asshole… about it?" He grits his teeth and spits his words at me.

I cannot help myself, I just start laughing. All of the emotions mixing inside me, and all the exhaustion starting to seep in, I just find myself clutching my stomach and gasping for air.

Suddenly, I am pinned to the bookshelf, Severus' body pressed against mine. I don't know what his intentions were, but looking up into his eyes, I can see he is surprised at himself. No need for me to tune into him to feel the heat rising up between us. That heat snakes its way from my face down into a pool between my legs. Damn my attraction to assholes.

"You don't… know me…" it was almost a whisper, and I see the pain in his eyes. I realize that he has been alone, for a very long time. And regardless of his potential attraction to me, he is a man, with human needs, that have not be fulfilled in eons. "I could… make this easy… and just finish you…" He trails a single finger down my neck, pausing at my shirt collar, and fingering it.

Our lips are dangerously close, and I can feel his hardness pressing into my lower stomach. I feel another pain of yearning. I cannot form words, and just allow myself to relax into him. I have my hands on his ribcage, his both now on my shoulders. I am hyperaware of the tingles racing down my arms and back through him. The energy flows through both of us like a current, the lust and hunger simmering inside.

I hesitantly allow my hands to roam. I glide them up from Severus' ribs and to his broad shoulders, feeling and exploring. His arms were hard, much more pronounced than one would expect, given his clothing. I followed his lean arms back up to my own shoulders and felt his hands. Soft, cared for. Oh, those hands would feel amazing all over me.

Longing to feel his hair, which is shiny and slick like oil, I reach upward and run my fingers around his scalp. He lets out a soft moan, and I pull my fingers through the length. It feels like kitten fur, also well cared for.

His scent is making me dizzy. Raw and heady, minty and fresh. I can feel the pounding between my legs become more intense and let a soft groan of my own, wanting to pull him down into me, letting us sink further into each other.

Severus now also allows his hands to roam, skidding down my arms and brushing the sides of my heavy, aching breasts with his thumbs. I bite my lip, gazing up at him through my lashes. Eyeing my lip bit, he brings a hand up and runs his fingers over my mouth, pulling my lip from my teeth. I open slightly, involuntarily, and flick my tongue out to meet his thumb.

He beings to lean in closer, and I snake my hand behind his neck, urging him gently to me. My other arm finds its way around his lower back, and I press that hand just above his buttocks, and pull him in. His eyes widen in surprise as I grind unabashed against him, mewling.

I wait for what feels like an eternity for him to kiss me. Or to move at all, but it never comes. I do not know how long we stay this way, just feeling the current between us and staring each other down, but Severus finally finds himself and backs away from me.

"Go. Just…go." He turned from me, leaning onto his desk and holding on tightly with both hands, tension visible through his robe layers.

I do not know what possesses me to say or do it, but I reach to him, placing a hand on his lower back and learning around him, brining my lips to the hair around his ear. "You are allowed to feel, Severus. To want, to need… you are allowed that."

I can hear his breathing, coming short and strained. Straightening myself, I square my shoulders and walk around the desk, turning to look at him. Avoiding me, he is facing down and has let his long hair fall, curtaining his face from view. Sensing his anguish and anger at himself, I feel my heart fall. Whatever has laid upon this man so heavily has been etched into his being.

My face is heated, my entire body covered in a fine layer of sweat, and I feel parched. "I will be off, then. Perhaps I will be able to find that vast library again. Or the pool. A nice, nude dip sounds appealing right about now." I cannot see, but rather feel his eyes boring into me, and I smirk. "Or maybe I will go sprawl out on that luxurious bed of yours. Ah, well. Toodles!" bouncing, I leave the room, making sure to sway my butt at little and stifling a giggle. This was going to be fun.


	4. Severus Snape & the Bees

**Chapter Four**

 _Mister Severus Snape & the Bees_

"If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever.  
I don't need to touch the sky.  
I just want to feel that high,  
And you refuse to lift me."

-Evanescence "Cloud Nine"

I spent the next several days in solitude. It felt rather like a vacation. Severus was around, but not allowing me to see him. Every time I thought I came close to finding him, the rooms would change their directions and I never made it to him.

So, I have been spending the days doing an assortment of activities. I did spend some time naked in the bed, as promised. I could feel Severus' lust pierce through me one morning, and the natural progression of self-indulgence overcame me.

I swam in the pool, also nude. And have spent copious amounts of time in the library, devouring the tombs. None of what I read had much to do with the spell ball or Rowena's magic. But what I was learning was so much better. I discovered that Severus was not, in fact, a modern witch. But rather, a wizard, from Britain. What he was doing in the states, I may never know. But wizard magic was handled very differently than ours. And the beasts! Oh, how there were so many glorious creatures running amuck, undetected by our American hunters.

I could not find modern pen and paper anywhere, and had taken to notes with parchment and quill. Which, of course, gave me giddy thrills, for whatever reason. I now have sheets and sheets of notes, stashed under the bed. Just in case Sev decided he did not want me to have that information at hand. But I am fascinated. I have never felt such wonder. At least not since I was a small child. It was thrilling and exciting.

Severus had somehow arranged his closet to include things that fit me, perfectly. An assortment of geeky tees and Converse chucks found their way there. Along with jeans and leather jackets. I wondered how he knew what I would like. He had also left my cell phone on the nightstand at some point, with another elegant note that read, 'Please, let your friends know you are well. I trust you will not betray the situation.' Betray, I did not. Enlist help, I did. Without going into detail, I asked Sam to find a way to remove the spell ball. They were about to leave on a hunt, but I promised him it was not dire, just something I realized I may need. He promised to dig around when they returned to the bunker.

I, in turn, had left Sev a note, knowing he would find his way to it. On his desk, I wrote him and sealed it with his black wax and snake stamp. _Thinking of you…_ That was true. Too true. I could feel his desire and agony pulsing through me so severely, I could no longer tell whose emotions began and ended where the others' started. And every discovery I made in the library made me want me even more.

Finally, it was a pleasant day outside. The temperature was mild, and the sun was high in the sky. I wander out into the yard, stopping and smelling the flowers and peeking at the vegetable garden. Some strange things were growing in there. One leafy plant had vines dancing out into the air, another appears to be wiggling about. I vow to grab one of the books labeled _Herbology_ when I went back inside later.

Bending down and watching the plants, I am startled by the popping sound I have been waiting to hear for days. I whip around to Severus standing at his beehives, looking strange in a white tee and black plants. He wears no shoes, and had his hands are stuffed in his pockets, his back to me. The long, inky hair blow around him in the breeze. My heart skids and my body feels heavy.

"Would you care to join me in checking the hive?" he didn't turn, and his voice was low, almost shy.

I find that I am grinning, and rush over to him. I stand next to the hive and look at him, assessing seeing his forearms bare. He pierces me with his steely gaze, still ever so intimidating despite the skin exposure. I note a tattoo on his left inner forearm and tilt my head curiously. Noticing the direction of my stare, he whips his arm behind his back and glares hard at me. I look up at him and blurt, "Tattoos are SO hot."

I swear I see a fleeting grin before the mask slides back down onto his face. "Not… this one." The pauses in his speech make me shiver. There was something so sexy about his slow, quivering timbre.

Severus now turns and faces the side of the hive. This one is all stained wood, deep and rich. There were, of course, black snakes carved out on the sides, curling upwards. Each snake had a break where the boxes met. I am a little familiar with beekeeping, but not much. I wonder idly if we should be wearing suits.

As if knowing my train of thought, "An untrained keeper should wear protection. But, I know my bees, and they are rather docile." He looks at me, an odd expression on his face. Reaching his hand out to me, he whispers, "Come."

I place my hand in his, sparks and shivers shooting up into my body, and causing all the pent up frustration to radiate inside of me. Severus pulled me gently, but firmly, up against his side. "You have to calm, when keeping. Move slowly, dancing their dance. Tune into the colony. The girls will tell you, if you listen." I am no longer interested in the bees, but I force my head into a nod. All I can focus on was the man with his arm now around my waist, and the heat seeping between us. Breaking away, he turns his gaze to the hive. I follow suit, and watch the workers come out onto the landing board and buzz off. Several others were coming in, their baskets full of orange and yellow pollen. A few carry purple pollen, and I have a thought to find out which flower that came from.

Startling, I realize Severus is disengaging from me. I feel suddenly cold and empty, an unknown panic seizing at me. What the hell is this? I don't feel this way, ever. About anyone. I just need sex, that's all.

Looking over his shoulder at me, he smirks, knowing. He then lifts the lid of the hive off and sets it gently to the side. I notice then that a toolbox has appeared next to us, filled with gloves and keeping accessories.

"This is a Langsroth hive. Invented by a famous wizard, but also known in the muggle world. This hive has two brood boxes and two supers. See here?" He shows me with his hands the two bottom boxes, which are longer than the upper two. "Brood boxes are generally deeper. They house the eggs and emerging bees, along with their food. The super are what we will collect honey from."

My mind wanders into the realm of licking honey off of Severus' body. I shake the thought and pay attention. "What the hell is a 'muggle'?" I had been seeing the word throughout my reading, but out of context and no definition, anywhere.

Severus ignores me, clucking, "Today, I only want to check the top super and see how full we are getting. Let them collect too much, with too little space, and they will breed a second queen and swarm, leaving the colony split in two." He holds his arm out to me, and I walk into him. I peer down into the open box, leaning into him and enjoying the warmth again.

There were wooden slats, all lined up neatly, inside. Several worker bees are crawling around, some flying out and up. I can smell the deep, rich smell of honey, mixed with something almost woody.

"You are smelling the wax." His breathes into my ear, following my thoughts. I can feel his desire. Or was that mine? I can tell no longer.

I turn up to him. "Lets wrap this up, Sev." My voice is not mine. It is someone else's. Someone sexy, and musky. I do not recognize this voice.

Something flashes in his black eyes, and he swiftly places the lid back on the hive, without releasing his hold around me. "Another time, perhaps."

A/N 10/06/2017: To anyone taking their time to read this, I apologize for the tensing issues. I have habit to go from present first to past first, throughout my writing and not realize I am doing so. I am editing these past four chapters and working on correcting the problem. Thank you so much for reading this far into my fun.


	5. Intruders & a Tent

**Chapter Five**

 _Intruders & a Tent_

"We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name"

-Evanescence "Anywhere"

I cannot break my eyes away from the intensity of his gaze. The deep black pools seem to swim with sparks of light as he stares me down. We are close enough to kiss, once again, and the electricity between us is crackling. I am waiting for him to make a move first, knowing that I give in to my pent up emotions, I will not be able to stop myself. I need to know that he will not regret me. I can feel his turmoil, rooted deep in agony. He lost someone, once. I can feel the pain of that loss, just underneath his desire to allow himself.

Severus' head tilts to the side, studying me. I am nervous under his eyes, and shift mine away, looking back at the busy hive. I want to respect this delicate, strange man, but I cannot control my own flaring desire. I know he can feel my fire, blazing and curling and burning around us. I wonder if the emotions are being doubled by the spell work, and then dismiss the thought, knowing I also do not care.

But then, the air shifts outside of our little lust bubble. I become hyperaware of everything around me. There are three different bird calls in the distance, one rather close, that sounds an awful lot like an owl hooing, but has a much more distinct, human quality. The buzzing from the bees seems incredibly loud, and the wind rustling the tree leaves feels too intense. The air grows thick and musty, carrying unfamiliar scent.

"Sev, do you feel that?" I whisper, not talking about the lust, but the panic that is seeping in between us. We are not alone. Several auras slam into me, making me feel sweaty and closing my throat. I try to gulp, but my tongue is dry and heavy.

"Betray not. Look at me, and me… alone." His voice is a soothing whisper, and he continues his gaze, but now it is written all over his face. Worry. His hair blows around him, slowly, as if through liquid, suspending and dancing in the air. His blinks appear slowed down, like in slow motion.

Finally, he touches me. Ever so slightly, running a finger from my elbow down to my wrist. I moan, leaning forward, begging for more. He suddenly seizes my forearm, gripping me tightly.

"Hey, what the –"my stomach lurches, and I feel like I am being torn in two. My left side is being held back, my right being thrust forward. Forward into what? I spin and spin and spin. Floating, and breaking, and then here I am – on the floor. The soft, deep, plushy carpet of the bedroom. Sighing, I move to stand, but feel nauseated.

"Muggles and their weaknesses." Severus gruffs, but I feel his gentle hands in my hair, cupping the back of my head. "Steady now. It was pass."

"Ugh. What did you do, teleport us through another dimension?" I grumble, laying my head against the ground. "And don't call me a Muggle, you asswad!" I can hear my own weak, wary voice and roll my inner eyes.

"In muggle terms, yes. Stay here." With a swish, he is gone. I try to focus on my magic, healing my tight, knotted stomach, and then reaching out, searching.

There are three of them. All men, outside the border of the house. They felt antsy, excited. I do not sense any intent to harm, only to seek and find. Who are these guys? Are they here for me? No, I do not think so. If three men were coming from me, I know which three that would be. These auras felt different. Red, hot, fiery. They are hunters too, but not the same. I struggled to find more, but my connection is broken, sliced away quickly enough that it recoils and pain shoots throughout my body. I am laying on the floor, still rolling and groaning, when a pop sounds in my ears.

"Drink this." A vial is at my lips, and I slam it down greedily. Immediately, the tasty goo slides down into my body, and I feel whole again.

I blink up at Severus. "What the hell is going on?"

"They found me. We need to leave. The house will appear empty when they step inside, but only if we do not linger. Come," he holds a hand out to me, palm up. I play with my options. If I stay, it could be my chance to leave. But if I go… I sensed adventure. I choose adventure, and slap my hand down onto his, holding him.

"This will not hurt like the last time." And we are off, twisting in another flashing vortex, swimming in magic, various scenes flashing in front of my eyes.

We are deposited down on some mossy earth. This time, I landed shakily on my feet, Severus clutching my from behind. I am too caught up in the sight before me to say something sassy.

I am facing a vast mountain of forest. Lush, green, damp. Not like the forest back in Wisconsin, but more like…

"Scotland." Severus walks around me, looking about. "We will camp here for this evening."

I have so any questions that I desperately wish to ask. I know that I cannot voice them now, as I watch Severus pace back and forth in front of the pitched tent.

After we landed here, or whatever you wish to call it, Severus went to work with his magic stick, coating a dome around us. He informed me that he was doing protective spell work, with, get this – his wand. I had a good snort at that. And, of course, he had glared.

Finished with the spells, he produced a bag, out of nowhere, that seemed to have no end. Like a Santa sack, he just kept pulling supplies out and out and out. A tent, food, clothing, books, and of course, potions. The tent was much like the bag. It was bigger, on the inside. There was an entryway, complete with a shoe bench and coat hanger. A formal meeting room, two bedrooms, a loo, and a kitchen. I think I stood inside for a good hour, my mouth hanging open and drool dropping at my feet.

Severus had told me to make myself at home, and which time I noticed the larger of the bedroom had a dresser with two sets of clothing. Severus', and my own. Curious he would have this prepared and packed, in the same room. I smirked at that, and odd tugging pulling at my heartstrings. The ceiling of the bedroom was pitched, with more glowing crystals bouncing around. Some were white, some were pink, and my favorite, were the grey ones. I had plopped on the bed, admiring them for awhile, and giving Sev some space, before wandering into the kitchen. There, to my disbelief, were all my weapons. Piled on the countertop. Also there, was a long, slender box. I opened it, and found a wand inside. I picked it up, and it hummed into my hand, vibrations racing up into me. It was about a foot long, pure white, with an all-black handle, a snake wrapping its way from handle to tip. It was absolutely beautiful.

"You may need your weapons. Though I would rather you do not use them, and use magic, instead. Muggle weaponry is so… barbaric." I turned to the voice behind me, eyes wet with unshed tears, holding the wand in both hands, still staring at it. "This wand has been without an owner for quite some time. However, it appears to… approve."

"Will you… show me how to use it?" I asked, looking up, then.

Severus rolled his eyes so far back, I was sure he must have seen his tiny little brain. "No, most definitely not. I expect you to wave it around foolishly and put us both in danger, silly girl." My face had grown red, and I felt anger sparking inside. Severus was smart, and had stalked out, once again in all black and looking like an asshole.

I now sit on a log, still clutching the wand, and watching Sev, wondering if I would even be able to yield magic with it. I admittedly, also have been wondering if I could use that magic to knock Severus off his ass and onto the ground. And then maybe hop on top of him and have my way. I chuckle at the thought, and he finally stops his pacing to face me.

"Whatever is so humorous?" He sounds dangerous. I am quickly becoming accustomed to that sound, and it makes me tingle. "Do you mean to incense me, so?"

"You really need to release your stress somehow, and stop being such a jerk." I shrug, flipping the wand hand to hand and not making eye contact with him. "I could think of several ways we could achieve that." I wiggle my brows, still looking at the hands.

I heard him sigh, and he stalks over, dropping down next to me. Opening his hand out, he motions for the wand. "This wand is 11". Made of yew, a rarer wand wood. And its core has two properties. One is Thestral tail hair. Only one other wand that I know of was made of the same core, and belonged to the same wizard. The other is unicorn tail, wrapped around the Thestral core. The practice of two cores has died out, long ago. I had it reworked, to disguise and hide it. The wizard that owned this wand, was a powerful wizard, indeed." He hands it back to me, then and says, "I believe the new owner will prove to be powerful, as well."

I feel my face turning pink at the praise. "Thank you, Severus Snape." I glance up at him, peering through my lashes, and am surprised to see that he is smiling down at me. His entire face is lit up, and my heart stops. Holy shit. He is really gorgeous when he smiles. I grin back at him, and see some color sprinkle itself upon his ghostly cheeks.

"I am hungry, are you?" I stand, offering him my hand. To my surprise, he takes it and stands with me.

"I suppose I am rather… famished." Severus makes a face. "Thank you, for the meals you have been leaving in the study… for me…" He has the class to at least look embarrassed, and I tug at his hand.

"No bother, Sev. Leme whip something up and let's chow down." I pull him into the tent, already planning on something hot and comforting to warm us against the cool forest.

We are sitting around a small fire, in the bedroom, sipping our hot stew in comfortable silence. Severus had stood by, watching me cook, and lending a generous hand when asked. We worked well together, when he wasn't brooding at acting all superior. It was nice.

Somehow, he had produced my cell phone, and I checked a voicemail from Sam, who said he had potentially found a way to remove the spell. I quickly deleted it, and felt shameful as I lied to Severus and told him they had nothing, yet. We had stood around the kitchen, as the soup cooked down, feeling tense and awkward at the mention of the spellwork.

"Severus… I am sorry I did this to you. I… have learned something from this situation. I know that doesn't make it right, or better, but I am sorry."

He had only nodded, but after several moments, came to me and wrapped me in his arms. It was a pleasant surprise, and I buried myself into him, feeling… something more than infatuation and enjoying his embrace. His chest was hard, but comfortable, and I allowed myself to melt into him. I wanted then to ask what his story was, but knew he would flee like a rabbit, and held back.

I blink out of my recollection of the evening and set my bowl aside, studying my companion. He looked healthier than I have seen him thus far, more life in his eyes. Appreciating the view, I lean back.

"What are you staring at?" His voice is so low, always. I have to really pay attention.

"You, of course, Severus Snape. You are an onion." I peer at him curiously.

"An….onion…?" Severus continues staring into the fire.

"Yes, babe, an onion. So many layers, hidden, underneath your mask."

He has startled at the word "mask", and I noted the uneasy feeling seeping into our connection. I stood and went to him, kneeling down and reaching for his hands. "Whatever you have gone through, I don't care what bad things you may have done. Please, let me help you heal. We all have a past, and we all have bullshit lingering. Let me help." I pleaded, feeling his hollow emptiness, and wishes to take that away from him.

So quickly, I did not register what had happened, his lips found mine. His kiss was soft, tentative, and sweet. Gentle, little pecks, on the corners of my mouth, back to the middle. I grab for him, pulling him into me, and deepening the embrace. Our tongues find each other, finally. We dance, flittering back and forth, the magic inside us working its way out around us, surrounding us in a sparkly veil.

I pull away, after several lifetimes, and look at him seriously, "Take me to bed, Sev." I am not taking no for an answer this time. He stands, pulling me up with him, and we lock lips again. I thrill, knowing I am so close to loving this man.


	6. Screaming

**Chapter Six**

 _Screaming_

"You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape"

Evanescence – "Where Will You Go"

Our bodies are pressed as tightly as they can possibly be against each other, and I let myself meld into his hardness, both of us exploring with our hands and mouths frantically. His lips are on my neck, licking, teasing and breathing just enough onto my skin to cause gooseflesh to spread down to my toes. I now have my hands tangled tightly in his hair, my back arched and my pelvis grinding into his unabashedly.

Severus moans as I wiggle against the bulge in his pants, slowly moving myself up and down on top of his shaft through our layers of clothing. It almost sends me into orgasm, just touching myself on him like this. His breathing picks up, and his hands leave my body, making me feel cold momentarily, before they seize and lift me, throwing me onto the bed. Sev follows right behind, already caging me down and kissing me deeply.

We slow again, taking each other in once more, our kissing more searching and probing. Severus runs a hand to my hip, dragging my shirt upwards and feeling along my rib cage. A low groan escapes from between my lips, and my eyes flutter closed, wanting to feel more of his skin on my own. His lips leave mine and find their way to my navel, kissing my low stomach and back up again, as he skims my shirt higher. I push on him and lift myself, begging him to remove it.

One by one, we discard our clothing items until we are completely naked. The pulse between my legs has grown so strong, I fear I will collapse unless he relieves me soon. "Severus…" I whisper, pleading, hoping he will touch me.

He is currently twiddling one of my erect, excited nipples between his fingers; the other is between his teeth. He nips me and I yelp, surprised. A chuckle, and he gently pushes me back down, running a finger down from my mouth, neck, between my breasts, lower…until they find my hot core.

"My… you are so, so wet." His voice is husky and cracks slightly, and he looks both proud and ashamed. I spread my legs further, as he pushes his finger inside of me. In, back out, rubbing my own lubrication up and around my most sensitive spot. Back down and in again, to rub yet another plushy mound inside. I feel my hips rising from the bed, my face buried in a pillow.

Severus continues the onslaught, torturing me with building and then crumbling me back down, never keeping a continuous pattern. I am sure this is intentional, and I let out a growl of frustration. This leaves him with removing his hands from me completely, but before I can glare and yell at him, his mouth latches onto my clit and he sucks slowly. "Fuck!" I scream, and a surprisingly strong orgasm rips itself apart inside of me. The ripples build into waves as he flicks his tongue and sucks, pushing a finger back into me. I am sure I am screaming, but I cannot hear anything other than the blood pounding in my ears, and all my focus is on Severus as my entire body shakes and shivers.

I slowly climb down, Severus still languishing on me. Panting, I begin to reach for him, but he nibbles at my core and begins another round of blissful torture. This time, the build takes only moments and seems to last twice as long as the last. All coherent thoughts flee my brain, and I see bursts of light on the other side of my closed eyelids.

Finally, as I become aware of myself again, Severus comes back up to me, and I lock my arms behind his neck and kiss him deeply. Tasting myself upon his lips only ignites me again, and I can feel his solid length against my thigh. I reach between us and find him in my palm, squeezing his girth. Damn, he is fairly sized. Thick, but not porn star huge. I want to feel him buried inside of me. But first, it is my turn to taste him.

I link a leg around and behind his, and flip him down beneath me. He stares up at me, both amused and surprised. His pale cheeks are flushed, his lips slightly swollen and his hair fanned out around him. I cannot help but grin down at him. There are no words necessary. I sit up on my heels, sure to place my wet core right on his resting cock, now against his belly. I run my hands down his chest. He is defined, hard, lined. A trail of black hair invites me from just above his belly button, down to between his legs. I lean down and follow the line with my tongue, and Severus stops breathing. I smile to myself, ready to drive him as wild as he has me.

But the funs ends rapidly. I feel all of his muscles tense beneath me, and I pause. Then, a scream. I jump back, surprised. My eyes widen in terror, my mouth dropping open.

"Severus?! Oh, Severus, what is happening?!" He thrashes about, his skin slick with a layer of sweat, and he screams. His cries sound like they are tearing themselves from inside of him, breaking him open and clawing their way out. My heart wrenches, and I am in agony, watching him, with no idea what I can do for him.

I stand, looking about the tent frantically. There must be something here. What would he have….Potions! He must have some potion or other for this, laying about, right? I continue scanning around me, trying to focus away from Severus' painful screeches. Finally, my eye land on a cupboard, all black, with more snake work on the sides.

I scramble over to it, tripping on something and barely keeping myself propelled forward. Panic is seizing at me, and I try to stuff it down. Suddenly, pain grabs at my throat, burns and cuts, like something is attacking me. I fall to the ground, pawing at my neck, when I realize there is nothing there. I am feeling Severus' pain, per our spelled connection. I will myself to calm, breathe deep and just remember that what I feel is not real. Is it?

I shakily find myself and rise, reaching the cupboard and pulling the doors open. Sure enough, it is stocked full of various vials and bottles. My eyes flitter over the labels until I see "Dreamless Sleep." Perhaps, this will work? Knock him out, into a blackness? I weigh my options quickly, and grab two other vials labeled "calming draught" and "pepperup" – which I remember reading was a good cure for some ailments - and run back to his side.

I sit near him on the bed, not sure how to hold him down and give him the potions. A thought occurs, and I seek for my wand. Where did I put it? Where the fuck did I put it? There! On the table!

I rush over, grab it, and hurry back to bed. This time, I stay standing, praying this works. I focus all my energy into my wand, gathering the magic inside and willing it to obey my command. I raise my hand, flick my wrist, and say, "Petrificus totalus!"

At first, I think nothing has happened. But then suddenly, Severus goes straight as a board, screams still piercing out of his thinly opened lips. I drop my wand to the bed and grab the potions. One by one, I tip each down into his mouth, cradling his head into my lap. When I am done, I stroke his forehead and whisper at him, tears rolling down my cheeks and splashing in his hair.

"I am so sorry. Please, please be okay, Sev." I rock him a little, until his body releases from the spell, and his eyes slid closed, heavy and hurt. I don't know how long I hold him, sobbing and occasionally touching at my own neck, but I stay until I know he is really sleeping soundly, his breathing deep and even.

It takes all my strength, but I finally lay his head against the pillows and lift myself from the bed, intending to find my cell phone and call the boys. I definitely needed to talk to Sam and fill him in. If anyone would listen to me without judging me, it was Sam.


	7. Questions and New Friends

**Chapter Seven**

 _Questions and New Friends_

"I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away."

Evanscence "Your Star"

 _She was so beautiful. He smiled down at her brightly, his chest tight with emotion. He had never wanted to be with someone as badly as he has her. She grinned back up at him, gripping his biceps and inviting him. Sam studied her brilliant hair – short, with wild pink and blue streaks throughout the chestnut. Her eyes were the most vivid brown, wide and beautiful._

 _Lauren was smart, funny and a little silly. But it was that shining sparkle that caught his eye so long ago. So many hunters were carrying heavy enough baggage that they couldn't even bring themselves to smile anymore. But there was always a glow around her, and she sucked him in from the moment she snapped her gum in his face, her own angry and irritated at him. He had laughed back then, caught in the surprise. And now she was his, finally. Almost._

 _The hunters had met Lauren shortly after brining Bella back home with them. She had been working at a small new age store, her nose buried in some medieval research books, her neck adorned with geeky jewelry and her legs crossed in her chair, wearing vivid print leggings and boots. Sam would never forget the sight of her. Her hair had been longer back then, tangled and resembling a bird nest, with some orange splashed throughout it. Lauren had had no problem putting Sam in his place when he voiced his opinion about a common anime she had playing on the telly behind her. He knew he was going to fall in love with her, then._

 _And now, he leaned down to kiss her, taste her again. It had been so long, with both of them fighting the pull, before they finally fell into each other the past evening. They had spent the entire night fucking and laughing, not a single worry flitting in. His lips were hovering just above hers when the shrill cry of his phone broke between them._

 _"That's Bella's tone!" Lauren pushed him aside before he could react, and grabbed for the cell off the nightstand. "Bells?!"_

 _Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. Fuck._

I rub my fingers on my forehead, pressing and sighing. "No Sam, I am a few miles from him now. There is something about his kind of magic that interferes with our technology. But he had some spells up back at his house. I read about them – I just don't have access to the books here. The spell was in place earlier…it seems to have dissipated when Sev was put under the potion."

I am pacing out in the woods, daybreak sending dazzling sparkles through the branches and glittering light on the ground around me. The air was cool and still, puffs of fog leaving my mouth as I spoke into my phone.

"I didn't want to leave him, so don't yell at me!" if there was one thing Sam was passionate about, other than stabbing the big bads, was helping someone that needed it. And he is scolding me through the phone for leaving Severus alone. "I gave him a few more drops of his calming potion before I left, and I am still in a hurry, so please, do what research you can. I will come back out here and call you guys in a few hours, okay?"

I had filled Sam and Lauren in. Truthfully, minus how intense my emotions towards Sev were. But they needed the rundown if they were going to help me. Both agreed to keep it quiet from Dean and Castiel and go scope out Snape's home. If whoever had run us off was gone, perhaps I could take Sev back and help him there. If not, hopefully Sam could gain access to the books and help me that way. Either way, I was grasping. And not just for Severus. I could feel the occasional twitch of pain back in my throat, and I was starting to realize our bond was becoming more physical in nature. If Severus died, so would I.

"Okay well, just stay calm. We will go check it out." Sam said, promising. I do not need to hear him warn me to stay safe. Sam knew the place would be warded, but he was also more well-versed in lore than the rest of us. I was optimistic that he could find a way in.

"Oh! Have you guys heard anything at all from Rowena yet?" I was hoping not, but also well aware that if we didn't break the bond, I would be unable to save either of us if I did not keep Severus drugged up.

"She's working on it too. You know how she is… only at her own time." Sam scoffs. I picture his broad shoulders shrugging, with his shaggy hair bouncing.

"Alright. Check in later?" We said out short goodbyes and hung up. I stare at my phone for awhile before stuffing it into my jacket pocket and hugging myself against the chill tightly. I always seem to get myself into the most bizarre situations. I shake my head, as if it will clear my thoughts, and start the trek back to the tent.

But my brain doesn't stop, all the way back. The wheels turn and I mentally try to flip through all the books I devoured back at Severus', but nothing jumps out of memory at me. Finally, I am crawling up the hill right before the valley where we are pitched. I stand and look down at our little camp. Something tugs at my heartstings, and I breathe deeply. I am so fucked, here. Something told me my feelings would not be severed when we cut the spellwork from between us.

I walk down the incline and into the tent cautiously. I am relieved to see Sev still laying back against the mound of pillows, the blankets and furs covering all but his bare shoulders. Seeing his sculpted collarbone peeking out sends sensations down my spine, and I stifle a groan. Now is definitely not the time.

Into the kitchen, I walk while removing my boots. I need to go through the potions again. And fix up some food. Idily, I wonder how I feed Sev while he is out like this. _And how the fuck does he pee_? Or maybe he doesn't do these things at all while under the potion? Somehow, that magic would make sense.

I brew some tea for myself, using some herbs I found in the kitchen. The rich musk of peppermint and clove fills the air around me, reminding me of how Severus smells. I dig around until I find a bottle labeled Firewhiskey and plop a chunk in my tea, for good measure. I lean back against the counter, staring off in the direction of the bedroom. The door is cracked, and I can just make out the foot of the bed where Sev is soundly resting.

My mind wanders, and memories of being pregnant with Rene come back to me. Edward, yelling in my face, making me angry inside, but not able to do anything about it. Having no control. His ruby eyes glowing hot, angry at the demon inside of me, something about the baby. Losing control, the lack of control, scares me. But I have control here, and for the first time, real emotions. And if I am honest, fear. I am afraid of this emotion between myself and the stranger in the other room. I cannot let something happen to him. I realize that he is mine to protect. _Mine._

A small breeze finds its way into the tent and lifts my hair around my neck, and it carries a scent with it. Alarm bells ring in my head, and I reach for my magic, branching it out, searching the campsite. I sense nothing, only the smell carried by the wind. Someone was searching here for us. Someone that smelled like wet dog, feeling frustrated and antsy. We are not safe here. But how do I move us? "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hiss at myself, spinning around, looking for an answer. I know Severus has safe guards all around us, but if the guards on the house failed, these wouldn't last long, either.

My eyes are scanning everything in sight, and they land on something I am sure I have looked at many times and just didn't see. Severus's santa bag. I toss my mug into the sink and rush over to the little table housing it, picking it up between my hands and looking inside. At first, all I see is blackness, but then slowly, I see more. There is an entire room in this bag! And it does not look just like any room…. Grey walls, black trim…. A snake painting on a wall between two iron bookshelves. This looks like a room in Severus' house! Is that possible?! I laugh at myself. What isn't possible, anymore? So this is how Snape had access to things after we left. It is some portal right back to the house.

I lick my lips and hesitate before reaching into the bag. Forcing all my focus on what I need, and letting magic flow from my fingertips, I concentrate, squeezing my eyes shut. I recoil as something hard hits my palm, but I wrap my fingers around it and pull. With a slight resistance, I pull a book out of the bag and clutch it to my chest. _Yes!_

I dash into the bedroom, still holding the book and bag. I need to check on him one more time before I delve into reading, knowing that when I do, I consume myself with the words and completely lose myself. I peer down at him. His chest rises and falls in a smooth rhythm, his lips parted slightly. Able to really look at him, I note the lines in the corners of his eyes. There is a rush of stubble appearing on his jawline, black speckled with white and grey. He is so handsome that it clenches my chest, and I have to remind myself to breathe. I poke at the magic gently, seeking him. He is content right now, but I sense the panic boiling just beyond.

"I am going to help you, Sev." I whisper, and lean over, brushing hair away from his forehead.

I spent the next few days studying any books I could get to come to me through the bag. I was not able to get everything I wanted, but the room seemed to provide most of what I needed. I was thankful that Severus kept his potions so well stocked, and I was able to continue keeping him under the potions while I worked on answers and solutions. I even practiced using my wand and some spells I found in a few books.

I had spoken to Sam and Bella, but only briefly. They were at the house, but everything appeared empty when they went inside. They camped just on the border, watching. Someone was watching them watch the house, Sam said. I tried to save my cell battery and we agreed to check back in two days' time.

Whatever was looking for us out in the woods here was getting closer. But I sensed caution, and no immediate danger. I almost wondered if it didn't intend harm at all, but was seeking us for other reasons. The wet dog smell was almost familiar to me… it reminded me of back home, in Washington. I had not gone back since the boys killed the vamps and saved me.

Severus did not appear worse for wear, but was not really improving, either. The only notable change was on his neck. Blushing red marks scattered across his skin, with some black smudge underneath the surface, like ink spilled beneath the skin. The marks looked like bites to me, but I didn't know what to do with that information, yet. I only knew that whatever had happened to this man was haunting him, and I was going to save him. Anytime I was late on his potion dose, I was seized with pain again, and his screams would start. Delivering the potion while clutching my neck in fear and death was not enjoyable, by any means. But we powered through.

Now, I am sitting just outside the flap of the tent, listening to the trees, sending my magic scattering out of me, reaching out into the woods beyond the clearing. The ground underneath me was completely moss covered, and green was the world around us. I could barely see grey sky peeking out beyond the trees. The late morning is still, no sounds rustling the trees. I keep my ears trained, eyes focused. I know I was growing increasingly paranoid, but something was shifting outside the area, and I would be stupid to think we were unseen. I stay here awhile, before backing into the tent and continuing on with my reading.

Finally, something sparks my eye. A chapter in the potions book I am buried in about snake venom antidotes. This, this was it!

 _The most noticeable symptom of snakebite is a black fluid just beneath the skin's surface layer, appearing much like ink blot, the black with seep and ooze under the skin for long periods of time, before extending and finding its way to the victims heart._

And then a recipe for an antidote was below. I checked off ingredients excitedly, until I came to the last one. Moonberry. I did not have that on my supply list I had written out going through the cupboards here. I tried extracting some from the santa bag, but none came to my hand. I swore. Okay, okay. I will just have to hunt for some.

I dug around my book pile until I found what I was looking for _Plants and Their Magickal Properties_. I flipped around until I found it. Moonberry. A sketch showed a bell-like flower with three berries dangling from its opening, some small vines twisted and hanging down with them.

 _Moonberry is a rare plant, but found in abundance in the forests of Scotland, beneath the Elder trees, they thrive in the wet moss, living off the bark from the trees. The flower bell is a dull green, but the berries are a vibrant teal. Be sure to harvest only the berries, for attempting to cut the stalk of the flower generally results in loss of limb, as the Moonberry flower has teeth hidden inside, and though ep flower is generous and shares, it will not tolerate being uprooted or stepped on._

I grin a true smile for the first time in days and slam the book shut, excitedly gathering things to take with me on a hike. Obviously Severus did not bring us here by accident. He knew he would be needing this. I send positive vibes up into the air, and quickly kiss Severus on the forehead before heading out of the tent.

My excitement is short-lived, because I hear a deep growl behind me. I freeze, turning slowly and reaching into my jacket for my gun. Severus would never know.

I come face to face with the biggest wolf I have ever seen. He is absolutely huge, with long, brown fur and glowing golden eyes. His teeth are bared, his muzzle drawn back. The long fangs are dripping with saliva, and my pulse quickens. Holy. Shit. I gasp as he moves too quickly for me to react. I brace for impact, but it never comes. Instead, I feel the brush of the wolf as he dives passed me.

I whip around just in time to see it tackle a man standing at the edge of the camp site. He wore long black robes and a mask on his face. His wand was out, but he hadn't the time to do anything before the wolf was atop him. They fought in a frenzy, red sparks shooting all around, the wolf's yips echoing into the air. I ducked behind a tree, not really sure what I should do. I could shoot both of them. The wolf didn't attack me… yet. He could have just been waiting to rid of the most danger, first. But I couldn't bring myself to act. The smell in the air was the smell I had been smelling lately – the wet dog smell. If this wolf wanted to harm me, he has had plenty of changes he did not take.

I grip my gun in one hand, wand in the other, anyway. Just in case. The man yells something awful, and the sound is quickly cut off, with a gurgling sound in its place. I gather myself and step out from the behind my hiding spot. The wolf is standing over his victory, licking his paws and ignoring me completely. I creep closer, glancing down at the man on the ground. His throat is ripped clean open, the blood still pooling around his body. The mask is still on, and I kick it up with the toe of my boot, glancing up at the wolf. He is still ignoring me, and I look back down at the face of the dead man.

He has long brown hair, messy and oily. There is a long scar running from his forehead down to his jawline. His eyes are still open, void of life and already clouding over. I am still staring when the wolf makes a whining noise. I look back to him and he pushes forward at me with his nose. I stuff my gun back into my jacket, and reach out. He puts his nose in my palm, and bow his head.

"That was a good boy, wasn't it?" I coo, smiling. "Thank you. I did not even know he was here. You saved me." The wolf vibrates in appreciation as I scratch behind his ears. "So, you are a friend. What should I call you?" I tap my finger on my chin. "How about Chevy? Ima call you Chevy." I swear the wolf rolls his eyes at me, and I chuckle.

"Where did you come from, Chevy?" No answer as I continue scratching his enormous head, and I wonder if there is a potion that will allow me to talk to animals.


End file.
